Troubles From The Past
by Stoked
Summary: During gym class the heart virus attacks Gohan, to make matters worse a new Android 19 tries to destroy him in his incapasitated state.
1. Android 19 Returns

http://www.chillingeffect.org DBZ is not owned by me.  
  
  
  
Seven years. It's been seven long years since Cell's defeat and the fall of the androids. Gohan is currently enrolled Orange Star Highschool, his first time being in a public school. Hiding his powers has been tough, the first day alone he made many mistakes, most of which were during gym class. How he dreaded gym class, it was extremely tough for him. Most people thought he dreaded it because it was to tough, oh how they were wrong. With a simple flick of his wrist he could throw a fastball half way around the world. If he actually tried he could through it all the way around. He tried this once, it took about 6 minutes for the ball to complete its journey. Currently he was just letting his mind drift, never staying on one topic too long, while he was changing into his gym clothes. He was the only male that always seemed to wear baggy clothes. Where most would find it hard to compete in such attire, he seemed to do it with ease. Whether it was finishing a mile long run in just over 6 minutes, or completing an obstacle course. He never had any problem, and it always seemed to have been done with a certain ease. Of course the only one to pick up on this fact it was done with ease was a certain black haired girl.  
  
"Better hurry up Gohan, you don't wanna be late. Then again, you are just a nerd so maybe you do," laughed Marker, the big Tight End for the school team, as he walked out the door.  
  
Gohan ignored him as usual, still lost in thought, reflecting on the past few days. Ordinary things like flying from his home to school had become a bit more difficult. Not because of Videl, although she was an occasional nuisance, it was that it took more effort to do it. He had been slightly winded from the trip today, and he had no idea why. He shrugged it off and decided to see Bulma after school, and maybe have her run some tests.  
  
Gohan finished changing, and walked out the door and down a hall way and then out onto the field.  
  
"Mr. Satan, there's a telephone call for you on line 2. A Mr. Beaker," said a secretary through the intercom system. She punched a few buttons on the phone and hung up. Across the mansion in a room decorated by trophies and a large television sat Mr. Satan, savoir of the world. He picked up the telephone and spoke into it  
  
"This is Satan."  
  
"Ah yes, good Mr. Satan. I have been waiting to speak with you, I have. For you see, I have created the ultimate sparring robot. And since you're the world champion, I though you might be interested in it, yes I did," the voice was strange, never really staying at one pitch for very long.  
  
"Now you listen to me, I'm the World Champion, I don't need help with my fighting. I am the best there is!" boasted Mr. Satan.  
  
"You misunderstand me, yes you do. I will give you one of my creations, in return, you help me promote it, yes you will."  
  
"I don't need any help, I'm the World Champion."  
  
"How about this then, I give you the robot, plus let's say $1,000 zenni on each robot sold. I think you will like this more, yes you will."  
  
"Hmmm." Mr. Satan seemed to be in deep though 'heh, this way I can save face and maybe have a shot at become as strong as those guys from the Cell Games'  
  
"Well, do we have a deal?" squeaked the voice.  
  
"Sure. Just bring one of those things by so I can take a look. How soon can you be here?"  
  
"I am already here. I knew you would not say no. Just open the main gates and I will bring in the robot." This was followed by a dial tone.  
  
"Some people," muttered Hercule. He used the intercom to the tell the secretary to open the main gates. He walked down several long hallways until he reached the main entrance. A white van was parked right at the curb, the back was open and all he could see was two legs, as the rest of the person was blocked by the open door.  
  
"Could you please give me a hand here," asked the man. Hercule was immediately alarmed. This was not the same person on the phone. He walked around to the back of the trunk, but far enough away so he couldn't be grabbed and stuffed into it. But all he saw was back of some kid with brown hair wearing jeans and an old T-shirt struggling to move a large wooden crate.  
  
"Well?" asked the kid, "you gonna help me or not."  
  
"Uh, sorry, I was expecting some old scientist guy." Replied Hercule.  
  
"That be Beaker, my boss. He designed the Robot and wrote the software that runs him, but I am the one who put him all together. As long as the software works, this thing will run, I will guarantee you that much."  
  
They eventually moved the box to the indoor training ring, and the man informed Mr. Satan that his name was Gearshift, or atleast that's what he liked to be called. Gearshift produced a crowbar and jammed it into the side of the box. He struggled for a bit, but the front fell off with a thud. There stood a perfectly rebuilt Android 19. Mr. Satan had never seen Android 19, so to him it looked like a fat albino with bad clothes and gold earrings. Still, in a way he looked majestic, in another way, he totally creeped him out.  
  
"Uhh, are you sure this thing can fight? He looks awful.uhhh.fat," asked Mr. Satan.  
  
"As long as Beaker programmed him right. I must admit his design is genius, far more then I would expect from him."  
  
Mr. Satan grabbed the android's hand and took a look at it. It felt surprisingly real, and looked real, as it even had fingernails. He turned to over so the palm was facing up to see how real it was. He was a little camera like thing in the center of the palm.  
  
"Pretty stupid place for a camera, all it will record is his closed fist," commented Mr. Satan.  
  
"It's not a camera, that much I know. I do not know was it is though.. I know it's an input thing, kind a like a camera is but I can't figure out what. Beaker put that part in and hooked it up. Wouldn't tell me what it does," Gearshift said while shaking his head. "Well, shall we turn this thing on have see how she runs?"  
  
"Turn it on. Probably won't be much of a challenge cause I am the World Martial Arts champion, but not every one can be as strong as me. Wha Haha HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mr. Satan.  
  
Gearshift reached behind the left ear of the android and pressed the skin right under the ear lobe.  
  
Stating Primary Operating system version 2.3.done  
  
Loading Visual Recognition software.done  
  
Opening Eyes.done  
  
Initiated Power Level Scanning..done  
  
Access Battery levels.done. Battery levels at 25% capacity. Sufficient power for 1 month of constant running.  
  
Detect power levels of nearby life forms..done  
  
Display power levels of life forms.done.power level of human#1 is 5, power level of human#2 is 30. Note: Android 20 transponder beacon not found. Conclusion: Dr. Gero has been killed.  
  
Scanning for closest primary target...done  
  
Access data on primary Target.done. Primary Target is Gohan Son, male age 17. Current power level is 10,000. Probability of concealed power 99%. Estimated max power level 5,000,000. Probability of defeating target at current battery level 100%. Target will bring battery to full. No other note worthy targets within 100-mile radius. Engage target at first opportunity.  
  
*****  
  
This was all done within the first second of the androids' activation. The next few seconds consisted of him stepping out of the box and having is visual data and dept perception adjusted. Gearshift was speechless, the day he had long dreamed of had finally arrived. The robot he helped to build was working. Mr. Satan was also speechless, but his lack of words was for a different reason. He was witnessing a moment in history that would live forever. A dawn of a new age. The Android smiled at them both. The grabbed them with his hands covering their mouths. In a matter of seconds they where both asleep. Android 19 had stolen most of their energy, but left a little in a show of thanks for giving him life. He blasted through the ceiling and was off to his first target.  
  
*****  
  
In Gym class, they were currently playing baseball, one of the hardest for Gohan. Simply because even bunting with a slight push the ball would go well over the fence, never mind swinging the bat. Fielding was even worse, at least when he was at bat he didn't have to swing, but when the ball was hit to him he had to throw it. And when that happened, gloves had a tendency to break, if the person could actually react in time to catch it. Needless to say Gohan usually accounted for most of the teams errors. But this time he had the chance to be their savior, as he was on second base in what would probably be the final inning of the game due to time constraints. Sharpner was at bat and Videl was pitching, she started her windup and was about to pitch when an earth-shattering scream was heard. Gohan turned around to see who was screaming and why but he was greeted by a fist to the face. He managed to keep his balance but slid on the gravel about half of the distance between second base and the pitchers mound. Before he could react two hands were clamped down on his arms. He tried to turn his head to see who could have possibly done something like that. He didn't need to look any more because a voice that he will never forget said "I have you now, and soon I will have all your energy." The childish voice of Android 19. Every one was frozen in fear, a fat albino man was holding Gohan, and no one knew how he had got there. Gohan slammed his elbows back into the chest of Android 19 causing him to grunt in pain.  
  
"Until I have all your energy I will never let go," said the Android.  
  
Videl tried to help as she pulled one of the androids' arms, but it was to no avail. With a simple jerk of his arm he sent Videl went flying back. Gohan was forced to turn Super Saiyan, but he managed to break the hold, but he was breathing pretty hard in doing so. It was at this point when every one fled the scene, except for Videl, who was struggling to regain her footing.  
  
'What the hell, I shouldn't be worn down this much. What the hell is wrong with me,' thought Gohan.  
  
Android 19 charged at him and the two began to trade blows, kick for kick, punch for punch. Slowly but surely the android was wearing him down, as the two continued their battle in the air. Soon Gohan found himself at the loosing end, taking far more damage than he was giving out.  
  
'I can't believe this android is going to make me go to the next level. Have my skills become so dull in the past 7 years that android 19 is forcing me to go level 2?' thought Gohan as he ascended to the next level of super Saiyan.  
  
The battle remained even for a few minutes until the android again began to win. Once that happened Gohan started to spiral downward fast, as the android pounded him with a knee to the gut and then a double fist to the back. They floated to the ground, Android 19 holding Gohans' arms at arm length, just as before, except this time Gohan was facing him.  
  
"Soon I will have all your energy," laughed the maniacal Android 19.  
  
Gohan could do nothing but groggily look up at him, and wonder how he could loose to this mechanized monster.  
  
"Let go of him you monster!!!" yelled Videl as she charged at them.  
  
"No.Videl.get away from here." he struggled to say, and then he passed out.  
  
Suddenly Android 19 went flying and crashed into a nearby tree.  
  
"You'll spill no Saiyan blood today," yelled Vegeta. His leg was out stretched in front of the now collapsed Gohan. A green man with weird ears and two antennas holding a large staff suddenly materialized next to Gohan. He turned Gohan onto his back. Videl stood still and watched, unsure of what to do. On one hand that beast had sent her flying with out any effort, then this guy showed up and made the aforementioned beat go flying with one kick, the odds were certainly not in her favor. She chose the cautious route, slowing moving towards the trio without making any sudden moves.  
  
"I am so sorry Gohan. If only I had paid more attention to you. This is all my fault, I figured you wouldn't need my help at all," said the green man. He placed his hand on Gohans chest and there seemed to be a bright glow around them. Suddenly the man who had saved Gohan charged at her with incredible speed and she braced for the blow that was sure to come. But it didn't, as the man seemed to pass right through her without even touching her. She quickly turned just in time to see that thing that attacked Gohan get punched in the jaw and go flying again.  
  
"Vegeta, I am taking him to Capsule Corp. Bulma still has the antidote for the virus," yelled the green man as he and Gohan phased out of sight.  
  
"NO WAIT!!!" yelled Videl as she closed her outstretched hand in a vain attempt to grab the duo as they vanished before her eyes. 'That's not possible.' she thought to herself, as she turned to the one man who could provide answers. She looked around and she couldn't find him, and she wondered if he too had vanished, but something told her otherwise, and that same voice was telling her to look up. She obeyed and found her target, the short man with hair like fire, just kind of floating in midair with his arms crossed. It almost looked as if he were standing on an invisible platform. She looked over and saw that beast rise, as if he to were standing on some sort of invisible forklift. This was truly turning out to be a mind-bending day.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Android 19," said a smirking Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta," replied the android.  
  
"Tell me android. Your battery is not full yet is it?"  
  
The android just continued to stare at Vegeta, so he took it as a 'no'.  
  
"I'll tell you what," Vegeta said started to grin, "fill your batteries with this."  
  
"FINAL.......FLASH!!!!!!" Yelled Vegeta as fired the energy beam right at the android. The Android 19 put his hands out and absorbed the energy beam. He was now at full power. Vegeta couldn't be much of a problem.or could he? He launched an attack against him, but Vegeta dodged every one of his blows. Android 19 backed off a bit, as Vegeta was stronger than he originally had thought. He used more of his battery boosting his power, and charged head on and swung at Vegeta with his right fist. Right after he started to swing, Vegeta phased out, and gave him a double fist to the back. Android 19 crashed into the ground, creating a large crater, sending dust and debris to the surrounding area. Videl shielded her eyes with her forearm, but her eyes were locked on the battle. Never had she witnessed such feats, sure she had seen them on TV at the Cell Games, but those were just tricks.right? She was starting to doubt her fathers' claim; these seemed too real to be tricks. Suddenly sirens could be heard off in the distance, and Vegeta cursed at them.  
  
'Looks like my fun will be cut short. Damn police. I can't even blast them or I'll be on the couch for a long while,' thought Vegeta.  
  
Android 19 slowly rose out of the crater he created, and floated till he was at about the same height as Vegeta.  
  
"It looks as if I need to end this quick. You weren't a challenge seven years ago, and you weren't one today. Its time for you to die, and I promise its going to hurt," said Vegeta with a certain element of pure arrogance in its tone that only Vegeta could pull off. He phased out and reappeared behind the android, and grabbed his arms, much like the android had done to Gohan earlier. Vegeta then pulled the arms away from the body, and the Android cried in pain. He kept pulling and eventually they broke off, sending some small debris tumbling to the ground bellow. Vegeta dropped the two arms and the android turned its head. Its face had a look of pure horror, one that only appears when one sees his entire life come crashing to an end. Vegeta put one hand one the androids back, and a beam of energy came out of the his chest. The android fell to the ground and Vegeta lowered his hands so his palms faced the ground. By now the sirens were loud, Videl guessed it was only a matter of a minute or two before the police arrived. Vegeta fired several more energy blasts at the android, annihilating every last bit of him. He smirked at Videl before blasting off to Capsule Corp.  
  
End Of Chapter 1.  
  
A big thanks to Andromeda of the Moon who has been kicking my ass the entire way and she also proof read this. Check out her story Life as a High School Superhero.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1019968 A teenage Gohan fic, some Gohan torture and a little G/V coming. [Very Good]  
  
And one last thing, please review. 


	2. Heart Virus

http://www.chillingeffect.org  
  
"Duct tape is like the force... it has a light side and a dark side, and holds the universe together." -Jason Weaver  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on troubles from the past -  
  
Android 19 is recreated as a "sparring robot" when activated how ever, he goes straight for Gohan. Gohan fights 19, but finds himself loosing and loosing badly. Just when he is about to be killed, Vegeta and Dende show up. Vegeta destroys 19 with ease and Dende teleports Gohan to Capsule Corp  
  
*****  
  
It was a mind-numbing process explaining to the police what happened. Videl wasn't even sure if she believed it herself. Everything was too real to be tricks, yet they had to be, right? I mean, no one could really fly or shoot lasers out of their hands.it was all just tricks. Yes that its. It was one big special effect production. Yet she couldn't fully convince herself of this. Deep down she knew it had been real, and with that a most startling discovery, Gohan was the gold fighter. Could he also be the Great Saiyaman? So many questions and each answer she found gave her two more questions. She decided to follow up on what that green guy had said, "I am taking [Gohan] to capsule corp." She had never told the police that part, and they weren't sure what to do with him. What exactly should they classify it as? They decided to deal with it if and only if one of his relatives reported him missing. She found herself wandering the streets heading toward the Capsule Corporation building that was just outside Satan City. After sometime she arrived at the main gates and she still had yet to think of what to say. 'Uh hi, I heard some freaky green guy talking about taking Gohan Son here, and I was wondering if he actually was.'.'Yeah.that would work reeeaaalll well,' she thought. She pressed the button and prayed that she could think of something to say. She waited and waited, and still nothing happened. She pressed the button again, and after about 10 seconds of waited a small section of the wall slid open revealing a monitor with the man that had fought that.thing.  
  
"What?!" demanded the man.  
  
"I.uh.ummm." she stuttered.  
  
"You're that girl from before aren't you?" he asked in a gruff manor.  
  
"Uhh.yeah.that's me," she replied shakily.  
  
"Tell me girl, did you eat any of Gohans food or have any of his drinks?" it was asked with an annoyed tone, kind of like he didn't want to be having this conversation in the first place.  
  
"I forgot my lunch today. Gohan gave me some of his..why are you trying to blame whatever is wrong with him on me??!!" she asked, his annoyed tone only caused her to get more agitated.  
  
The screen went blank and the gates opened. Videl cautiously entered, not sure of what to make of this. She approached the main building, and there was a blue haired woman standing at the door, she soon recognized her as Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corps. As soon as Bulma saw Videl she started to wave at her and motioned her to come to her. Videl jogged up to Bulma upon seeing her wave at her.  
  
"You must be Videl, so nice to meet you. Gohan has told me quite a bit about you."  
  
"Your Bulma Briefs, the richest and most powerful woman in the world.and you know Gohan," said a shocked Videl.  
  
Bulma nodded and said, "Of course I know him, we have had quite a lot of adventures together when we were younger."  
  
"Umm.Gohan is still pretty young." replied Videl in a cautious tone.  
  
"Of course he is, this was when he was about 6 or so, but that's really for him to tell. So tell me how are you feeling, and pains or aches?" asked Bulma, who was finally getting down to business.  
  
"Why do ask?"  
  
"Videl.Gohan is.sick. A heart virus. We have a cure for it, but only if we catch it early enough."  
  
"He's.dying.?" said Videl, her eyes seemed glaze over like she no longer could see the world as this information began to sink in.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine in about 10 days or so. The medicine takes a long time to work. Now were you the only one who had part of Gohans lunch."  
  
Videl slowly nodded her head, as she was still in shock about Gohan.  
  
"And do you know of any other person that has been close to Gohan?"  
  
"Erasa has been out of town for the past few days. A relative of her's passed away recently. She sits next to Gohan," said Videl.  
  
"Good. No one else should have it then. Please follow me," and with that Bulma turned and walked inside the building with Videl in tow. Bulma led her to into the heart of Capsule Corp. Each room they passed was filled with all sorts of machinery until they came to the end of the hallway. The door at the end was just an ordinary door, except it had a large red cross on it, indicating that it was a medical facility. They entered and were greeted by many different faces, there were some she recognized, and some she didn't. She had seen picture of and read about Tien, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Emperor Chauzu. How did Gohan know these people? Chauzu ruled a large empire and was the main backer of the World Martial Arts Tournament *, Tien was his body guard, Yamcha was a legendary baseball player who was supposedly once a bandit, and Master Roshi, was the most respected martial artist in the world. Some say that if he was younger he could defeat her father Hercule. She didn't have much time to look at every one else, as Bulma prodded her though another doorway in with a large glass window next to it. It was a very plain room, with only an occupied bed in it with a table next to it, a television, a few chairs and a couch.  
  
"There is some medicine on the table over there, please take about one table spoon of it. It very well may save your life," said Bulma frankly as she pointed to a bottle on the table.  
  
"Th.thanks," stuttered a ghostly pale Videl.  
  
She walked over to the table and for he first time got a good look at the person occupying the bed. Gohan. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his. It pained her to see any one like this, especially one of her friends. Gohan may have been hiding a lot from her, but still that didn't change the fact that he was her friend not because of her dad, but because of who she was, and for her, that was a rarity. She opened her eyes when she heard the door close, and saw Bulma's back through the window. It looked as if she was explaining stuff to every one out there. She laughed as a woman she didn't notice before whacked Master Roshi on the head with a frying pan.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma exited the room where Gohan was being treated. She explained about Videl, and how Vegeta had let her in. All heads turned to him, could it be that Vegeta had done something nice? He glared at them and most people turned their attention back to Bulma.  
  
"Well, I must say, Gohan does have good taste in women, hehehe," laughed Master Roshi, only to be greeted by a frying pan to the head.  
  
"I will not have you talking about Gohan's future wife like that," Chi Chi told master Roshi who was gripping his head in pain.  
  
"Well, I think we have to get going. We'll stop by in a few days to check up on Gohan again," said Krillin, and most every one nodded in agreement.  
  
"Chi Chi, you and Goten are welcome to spend the night until Gohan is ready to leave," said Bulma.  
  
"I know that Goten will probably want to, but I think I am just going to head home for the evening. There is something that's just...reassuring about that house. Like you know everything is going to end up just fine.  
  
Every one piled out of the room and down the hall and Bulma opened the door to check on Videl.  
  
"Videl, every one is leaving, but you're welcome to stay as long as you want."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Briefs, but if every one else is leaving I guess I should be too."  
  
"Please, call me Bulma. Mrs. Briefs just sounds so old. And you remember to take the medicine right?"  
  
"Yes, its tastes awful, but I guess it's worth it. By the way, would it be all right if I cam back tomorrow after school? And will you answer some question I have then?"  
  
"I'm sure Gohan would like it, even if he's not awake to see it. And it would really depend on the questions being asked. Gohan's past is.difficult, and that story is not for me to tell."  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that. I just want to know how Gohan came to know just about every famous martial artist in the world, the emperor of a nation, and two green men."  
  
"Some of that I can answer, some of that I cannot."  
  
And with that said they walked out of the room, and down the hallway. Most every one had already left, Chi Chi was still in the living room with Goten and was reassuring him that Gohan would be fine, he just needed some rest. Videl exited the main building and began the journey home. Chi Chi finally calmed down Goten and he jumped at the chance to spend the night, if not only to keep an eye on Gohan.  
  
*****  
  
Hercule and Gearshift finally woke up, and both were shocked at what happened. Gearshift went on about that bastard Beaker and how he wanted his revenge. For he believed that Beaker had programmed the robot to kill them both, but Hercule must have been too strong for it. Hercule quickly agreed with his assessment and they made plans to pay a "visit" to the manufacturing plant in the next few days.  
  
*****  
  
The next day was an extremely boring one for Videl, every few minutes it seemed like she was explaining what happened yesterday to some one else. Word got around pretty fast that Gohan was in fact the Golden Fighter, but oddly enough, there was no word of the battle on last night's news. At least when she was in class she got some break, or so she thought. Today's classes seemed to be determined to make her fall asleep, and it didn't help that she got little sleep the night before. She was in a half-asleep, half- awake trance while the teacher was handing out a paper to the class; she finally snapped out of it when the bell rang, she stuffed her books and the paper she had received into her book bag. She exited the building quickly ignoring everything and every one. Her only priority was to go to Capsule Corporation. The reason was two fold, one to check up on Gohan, two to have her questions answer by Bulma. She had just started to lift off in her Jetcopter when the police chief called her. There was a hostage situation downtown at the mayor's office. It was just her luck, no activity in the past few days and now at the most inopportune time. The standoff itself took 5 hours, followed by another hour of paper work and giving reports, before Videl was able to sneak in and disable the group, and it was now 9 PM and it would take a while to get to her destination. She made her way to Capsule Corporation, a bit wary though, because it was getting late. She went to the main gate and pressed the button like she had the first time she visited. Bulma answered after a little while, at least she thought it was Bulma, as her entire face was covered in a green glob. They exchange pleasantries and Bulma explained about how it was a beauty treatment. Bulma let Videl in an showed her to the hall  
  
"Just let yourself out when you're done. I'll try to answer your questions tomorrow. Gohan has been a bit restless, tossing, turning, and grabbing his chest. But don't worry, that's completely normal," said a yawning Bulma.  
  
"Thank you, and once again, I am very sorry about coming here so late," said Videl  
  
"It's no problem. Plus we saw you on the news with the hostages," said Bulma as she walked away.  
  
Videl made her way into Gohans room. It was as it was yesterday, except the lights where off. Gohan seemed to grunting in pain and grabbing his chest, just like Bulma had said he was. 'Its perfectly normal, he's not in any danger,' though Videl. She placed her hand on his arm that was gripping the bed sheets. Instantly he seemed to relax. He was no longer grunting, nor was he gripping he chest or the bed sheets. She smiled, and went to get a chair to sit down next to him, but the second she lifted her hand, it seemed like he was in pain again. He was grunting and gripping the sheets. She placed her hand back on his skin, and it all stopped. She seemed to have a soothing effect on him. She reached out with her foot and was barely able to snag on the legs of a char. She maneuvered it next to the bed and sat down closing her eyes, but never taking her hand off of Gohan's arm. Not long after the long day and lack of sleep caught up with her and she fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
*See Dragon Ball - Mystical Adventure.  
  
Thanks to Andromeda Of The Moon [281967] for proof reading it and generally kicking my ass so I update it.  
  
Random DBZ fact - Pu'ar is actually male (Quite a surprise isn't it, I know I though he was female until a few days ago). If you need proof see the first issue of Shonen Jump which hit newsstands on November 24, 2002. Page 011 Question 5, "Ask Akira Toriyama". 


	3. Visitation Rights

http://www.chillingeffect.org  
  
If I owned DBZ I wouldn't be posting here.  
  
Most of the class had brought their signed permissions slips back in to school. There were a select few who either forgot, or just didn't care. They were scared of him. They were scared to go see Gohan while he was sick. After what they had witnessed, the biggest nerd in the school was either an extremely powerful fighter, or just another con artist. Erasa had finally come back to school, and because of her absence was allowed to call home to obtain permission to leave on the semi-field trip. When she found out that Gohan was the Gold Fighter, she was shocked. It was now 8:00 AM and every one that was going was gathered near the bus, the only notable exception was Videl.  
  
"I wonder where Videl is? She is never this late," wondered Erasa.  
  
"She probably doesn't want anything to do with that liar Gohan. His use of tricks just takes away from what she and her father does," replied Sharpner.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Videl. I think you're off in one of your fantasy worlds again," retorted Erasa.  
  
"Whatever. You weren't there, you didn't see the things I saw," said Sharpner.  
  
"I heard you ran faster than any one once the action started."  
  
"Lies! All lies!"  
  
The teacher telling every one it was time to board the bus disrupted their 'conversation'. Videl had still not shown up yet, but both Erasa and Sharpner were too preoccupied to notice. They continued their verbal spar all the way to Capsule Corp, the bus was let in through the main gates after a brief period [no pun intended], and it made its way to the main building. Students piled out of the front and back of the bus, and formed a blob to the right of the bus. The teacher begins to address the crowd, when the front door way opens. Bulma steps out wearing a white lab coat as a jacket.  
  
"Good morning everyone. First I would like you all to know that Gohan is fine and will make a complete recovery, although it will take some time. Second he is not contagious, so you should no fear getting sick from him."  
  
"So, what exactly is wrong with him?" asked a kid at the rear of the group.  
  
"He has.had a heart virus. Very nasty thing indeed, but as I said before he will make a full recovery in a little over a week. Anything else? No? Good. Let's all get going. I actually haven't check up on him today, so let's hurry along," said Bulma.  
  
She walked into the house and the group followed her. Bulma had phone Orange Star High School to inform them of Gohan condition. Chi Chi was to heart broken to do so, after the loss of Goku the mere though of loosing either Gohan or Goten was unthinkable. Once she had talked to the principle he wanted to know if the class could see him if they so desired. She, of course, said yes and offered to not only let visit but also give them a personal tour of the building. She banished Vegeta to the Gravity Room and made it perfectly clear what would happen if he.misbehaved.and made Trunks and Goten spend the night at Goten's house. Which did put a slight dent into Goten's plan of keeping a watchful eye on Gohan to make sure he didn't die. Of course that plan was quickly forgotten when they went outside to play. Playing consisted of sparring and then a contest of who could capture the biggest and by their eyes most dangerous dinosaur. Bulma led the class inside and down the hall while conversing with the teacher.  
  
"The only absence is Videl Satan. She was just plain absence, there was 53 people who didn't return their slips," said the teacher.  
  
"Huh. She must have over slept. She was here pretty late," replied Bulma as she opened the door to the medical lab. Bulma looked through the window into Gohan room and saw Videl. Asleep, hunched over on Gohans bed using her arms as a pillow.  
  
"Here's your reason, she never left," said Bulma. The class immediately broke out into whispers, as the class started to enter the room.  
  
"About time you arrived women," said Vegeta, who was leaving up against the wall, unnoticed up to this point.  
  
"Vegeta. Shouldn't you be some where else? I told you what would happen if you misbehaved," growled Bulma.  
  
"I'm leaving"  
  
"Good. I will make your lunch later."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I have some.things to take care of."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you have to take care of?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I will return when I am finished. It shouldn't be more than a few days."  
  
"I'm.going.with you." said an exhausted Gohan who was heavily leaning on the frame on the door for support, and had one hand grasping at his heart.  
  
"Go.han." stammered Bulma. Once again more whispered broke out among the students.  
  
"Boy, you're too weak. You can barely stand on your own. Go back to bed. I will handle this myself," commanded Vegeta.  
  
"I'm strong enough," asserted Gohan as he tried to stand up tall.  
  
Vegeta walked over to him and smirked. The entire class watched with horror as Vegeta punched Gohan in the gut, knocking him out cold. Vegeta proceeded to pick up Gohan and lay him on his bed gently, which caused Videl to stir slightly. 'Kakkarot married a harpy, and now it looks like his brat will too,' thought Vegeta. He walked out, expecting to get yelled at by Bulma but found an entirely different scene.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you actually care for him," smiled Bulma.  
  
Vegeta glared at her and exited the medical lab, as the students quickly cleared a path for him.  
  
"I apologize for what just happened," said Bulma.  
  
"What just happened? Ummm.why is my class here?" yawned a sleepy Videl, who was now standing in the same doorway as Gohan, was a few minutes before.  
  
"Ah, Videl, you're awake. Well, your class is here to see Gohan and then you're going to take a tour of Capsule Corp. You can take a shower if you'd like, go to the end of this hall way, then through the living room and it will be the third door on the right. I actually wasn't expecting you to spend the night here."  
  
"I wasn't either. It's just that I didn't get much sleep the night before and the day was really long, and I guess I must have dozed off," said an embarrassed Videl. She maneuvered her way through all the students and was off to her destination.  
  
"I'd like to assure you once again that even after what my husband did to Gohan he will be all right," stated Bulma. "Now, please remember, Gohan is NOT contagious. It is impossible to get the heart virus from him. Only a few people will be allowed in his room at once."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gearshift and Hercule met at the arranged place, just outside Satan City. It would be an hour-long drive to the factory where Beaker was, and maybe then they'd get some straight answers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Videl had just finished taking her shower and getting changed and was on her way to join the rest of her class. As she walked down the hall to the living room Vegeta blocked her path.  
  
"Girl, what do you know of the android," said Vegeta.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" asked Videl.  
  
"The android Gohan and I fought. What do you know of it?"  
  
"It was an android? I guess that explains a lot, but what are you suggesting?"  
  
Vegeta turned and started to leave. Videl grabbed his shoulder and attempted to turn him around, but found that the task was a lot easier than it looked.  
  
"I want answers!" she yelled.  
  
"I owe you nothing.But know this, and speak of it to no one, Gohan will have his revenge, by either my hand or his own. That you can be sure of."  
  
He walked away leaving a stunned Videl. By the time she regained her composure he had just stepped out the door. She raced after him and found him already flying away from Capsule Corporation.  
  
"I have to learn how they do that," she said to herself.  
  
She closed the door and made her way back to the Medical Lab where her class and Gohan were.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The students went in to see Gohan in pairs, mostly just saying a quick 'hello' and 'Get well soon'. Sharpner and Erasa waited patiently for their turn.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I am sorry this chapter is so short, but with hockey, finals and work, I am really tired and I wanted to get this out before Christmas.  
  
Some good stories: Life as a High School Superhero - Andromeda of the Moon http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1019968 A teenage Gohan fic, some Gohan torture and a little G/V coming. Plenty of twists that are completely original as far as I know. Predator and Prey - Psycho-Ann http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1027502 A/U. Videl runs. Gohan chases. Gives 'predator and prey relationships' a whole new meaning. I generally hate A/U, but I really enjoy this one, as there is little, if any Out Of Characterness.  
  
Random DBZ Fact -DBZ was loosely based around an ancient Chinese legend. If you are interested in learning more about it, while still having fun, check out "Saiyuki: Journey West" for PlayStation. It cam out last year in the states so its relatively new. I played it and beat it. Great game. 


	4. Personal And Group Resovle

  
  
I don't own DBZ, or I wouldn't be posting here.  
  
It took a while, but Sharpner and Erasa were finally getting to go in and see Gohan. Sharpner had a face mixed with jealousy, anger and concern, while Erasa was concern mixed with some apprehension. They made their way into the room, taking opposite sides of the bed. There was a long pause as neither dared to say the anything, Erasa put her hand on top of Gohan's, as he lied motionless in bed. Videl made her was into the room, and both Sharpner and Erasa tuned and silently nodded to her, acknowledging her presence. Videl walked and stood at the foot of the bed, her faced filled with sadness.  
  
"Are you sure it was Gohan that got in the fight?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Yeah," replied Sharpner in a 'What are you stupid' tone of voice.  
  
"Look at him, there are no bruises or scratches or anything on him."  
  
"Huh. I never notice that before, but your right. Move for a second," said Videl as she moved to where Erasa was. "There's not a single scratch on him. Its as if he never fought at all. This is just another thing that doesn't make sense."  
  
She took out a small pad pf paper and scribbled something down.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sharpner.  
  
"My list of all the things about Gohan and some other people, that doesn't make any sense. And some other things that seem odd. Like how Gohan knows the Briefs," replied Videl.  
  
"Huh. I never really thought about it. It does seem strange though, he lives out in the middle of know where, how does he know the richest family in the world?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Just too many things don't make sense."  
  
They said their pieces to Gohan and exited the room, determined to find out the mystery that is Gohan Son. When the door closed, Gohan stirred a little.  
  
"I know Gohan would thank you if he was able to. Now let's continue on with the tour."  
  
The rest of the tour went by with out much fanfare.   
  


*****

  
  
"Tell me what I want to know NOW!" yelled Vegeta, holding up the little green guarding of earth by his robe.  
  
"I already told you everything I know. I may be the guardian of Earth, but I am not all knowing and all-powerful. Gohan's my friend, if there was anything I could do to help I would have done it already," replied Dende, struggling to try and escape from the grasp of Vegeta.  
  
"FINE," he said, as he dropped the namek. "If I find out your holding back on me…"  
  
With that said Vegeta blasted off the tower, that had been his best lead as to the where abouts of the androids creator. His second lead was not as promising, but he had no other choice.  
  


*****

  
  
The trip was long and boring, but thankfully Hercule had brought his portal DVD player so he was once again rewatching his championship win, reliving his glory days before he became the imposter that he was. Sure he was still a good fighter, he knew he could beat just about any opponent, with the exception of those guys from the cell games, and possibly his daughter. But the days where he could be proud of who he was and what he has become where long over, killed off by the poison that is fame. The car came to an abrupt stop, jarring Hercule his remembrance of the old days while he watched his DVD.  
  
"We're within half a mile. We should walk from here. I'm not sure, but I think he has another one of the robots," said Gearshift as they both exited the vehicle.  
  
"Well, if he does, I'll just give it my one and only Hercule Mega-Ton Punch! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The two walked along the side of the road, it had transformed from asphalt to dirt some time back, how long ago Hercule didn't know. It was a pleasant walk, it was warm out and there was a cool breeze, and the two reminisced about the past. Hercule spoke in great lengths about some of his fights, while Gearshift told him how he used to build custom cars, and how it led to getting involved with robotics.  
  


*****

  
  
Vegeta landed in front of the Capsule Corporation Headquarters. The Briefs home was the R&D place, while all the logistics were headed out of this one. If any part was shipped to any where in the world, he could trace it from here. Now he just needed to search for any one unusually sophisticated components. He walked through the door and headed for the elevator, when a guard got in his way.  
  
"Sir, you must sign in and go through the metal detector," informed the guard as he pointed to the machine.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his shirt and lifted him off his feet.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully. If I wanted to kill you, I would crush you throat with my bare hands."   
  
To emphasize his point he pulled the guards gun from his holster and crushed it into a ball. He dropped the guard to the ground, when four other guards rushed over, all with weapons drawn pointed at him.  
  
"GET YOU HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!!!" one of the yelled.  
  
Vegeta just smirked in reply and crossed his arms.  
  
"Every one stand down," said a voice.  
  
None of the guards moved, except for the one on the floor kept edging away from Vegeta.  
  
"I gave you an order. I expect you to follow it, or else I will be looking for four new guards."  
  
The guns where quickly holstered and they returned to their posts.  
  
A man in a in a gray suit wearing red sunglasses was leaning up against a one of the pillars inside the main lobby with his hands in his pockets. He spoke, "And what do we owe this terror to? Did you blow up something or some one again?"  
  
"I need information. Nothing else."  
  
"So you need my help."  
  
"I am ordering you to give me the information. Else I will use you for target practice…and I don't miss." Vegeta added the last part with a sadistic smile, meant to try and intimidate the man.  
  
"Your threats don't work on me, Bulma has you on too tight of a leash. But come now, you must be hungry," he said as started to walk away.  
  
Vegeta started to follow.  
  
"S-s-s-sir…..the sign-in sheet….." said a quivering guard holding a clip board.  
  
Vegeta walked over to him, it was the guard whose gun he had crushed, and he was now visibly shaking as he held the out stretched clip board. Vegeta smirked, and took the clipboard and pen, and signed it. Then continued onto the elevator where the man was waiting for him. The man pushed the up button and soon the elevator doors opened, the two got in and turned around to face the now closing door. Before it closed Vegeta made a little mock pistol with his hand and pointed it at the guard who was examining the weird script Vegeta had written his name in. The clipboard burst into flames as Vegeta feigned kickback from the imaginary gun.  
  
"Was that really necessary Vegeta?" asked the man as the elevator doors closed.  
  


*****

  
  
Movie Plugs:  
  
On April 4th Cowboy Bebop: Knocking on Heavens Door gets released into theatres. Go see it.  
  
Spirited Away just saw it on sunday with Andromeda Of The Moon. Its a kick ass movie worth the time and effort to go see it. Especially with good company.  
  
I hope you guys appriciate this. I had to do all the formatting text manually cause FFN sucks at it. i basically had to turn it from a word document to a HTML document by hand, not hard, just annoyingly long [about 5 mins work just to get the formatting right]. Funny stroy though, first no one says a word when i do update, and when i don't every one gets on my case. BTW go read this story : It's a good read. 


	5. On The Trail

  
  
Vote out every conservitive you can.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The elevator ride up from the lobby went by quickly with neither man saying a word. They exited at the 31st floor and walked down the hall to a pair of beautiful glass doors with the image of, what he knew as a village on the now destroyed planet Namek, though to every one else it just seemed like an strange village, etched on them. They passed through and were greeted by a man wearing a very formal outfit.  
  
"Vice President Inaba so good of you to join us. Two of you?"  
  
"Yes please. Something with a view perhaps?"  
  
"Of course. Right this way," said the man as he took two menus out of the stand. He led them through a maze of tables and out into a little bulge on the side of the building. The outcropping provided the best view of the city imaginable and it being a clear day they could see for miles, and had a stunning view of the ocean, which was just over 10 miles away.  
  
"The waiter will be with you shortly," he said as he placed the menus on the table.  
  
The pair sat down at the table, but neither looked at the menus provided to them.  
  
"Let me guess, you need something. Since its not Bulma's birthday, nor Trunk's, and its not your anniversary, it's probably not about them. Am I right?"  
  
Although Vegeta said nothing, his scowl said more than his words ever could. He did not enjoy this game, though by allowing Inaba his fun Vegeta insured the man's help.  
  
"I am right. Hmmm...what could you be after that you don't want Bulma to find out about?" Inaba mused while pressing his fingertips together, staring at Vegeta, whose scowl seemed to get even worse. "Could it be that your little powers have caused you some sort of illness you wish to keep hidden?"  
  
Vegeta's scowl turned into a smirk and Inaba knew that he had lost the game.  
  
"Looks like I've lost. So what is it that you want?"  
  
"Some one has created another Android 19. That means they would have needed some very specialized parts to do it. I want you to find out who did it," explained Vegeta in his usual gruff manor.  
  
"And what is an 'Android 19'? Some sort of computer?" asked Inaba.  
  
The waiter chose this moment to come over both placed their drink and food orders and the waiter quickly left.  
  
"That doesn't concern you. Just find out who has bought these components and where I can find them."  
  
"I do have responsibilities around here you know. It's not easy running this place. I have thousands of employees who..." Inaba stopped when he saw Vegeta's face; it was a mix of anger, pain and desperation. Although he was no expert on Vegeta, only seeing him when Bulma would go to meetings and functions he knew this was something out of the ordinary for him. "I'll see what I can do," he said as he took the list Vegeta had handed him.  
  
"Vegeta, I am not as young as I once was, I have given this company the best years of my life. And for what? Power? Wealth?" Inaba seemed to drift off, staring at the beach in the distance.  
  
"You humans are so weak," replied Vegeta in a callous tone.  
  
"Stop acting as if your not human Vegeta, it doesn't suit you." Vegeta let the comment slide, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed Inaba and he couldn't kill him...yet.  
  
"Does your rambling have a point? I am sick of hearing it."  
  
"No, no point. Not one you'd understand anyways." Vegeta 'humph'ed in response, and the remainder of the time was spent in silence.  
  
The food arrived shortly thereafter and it was almost comical to watch as the waiter managed to balance the food on the tiny tray. When he finally placed all the food on the table, you could barely see the underlying cloth. The red haired Inaba finished his meal with a quiet dignity and the resumed staring out at the beach. He has given everything for this company, and now he was 40 something and really little to show for it. Vegeta was still eating at a dizzying pace.  
  
"How you can eat so much is beyond me. One would think you're really not human," said Inaba as he rose out of his chair, "but, if you'll excuse me, I will go search the company database and see if we can track down your mystery company." Vegeta, once again, was forced to simply glare at Inaba as Vegeta knew he could not cause a scene or injury Inaba in any way, else Bulma would find out he was here.  
  
Inaba returned awhile later, looking quite happy with himself, Vegeta took this to be a good sign.  
  
"Well, what have you found?" he barked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. In fact, Capsule Corperation doesn't even make the three highlighted component on the sheet," replied Inaba as he handed the sheet to Vegeta, "The Poly-rubber alloy is manufactured by a company called Gundark Enterprises, the aluminum cervo's have a dozen or so different manufacturers, the largest being Nergal. We don't even have a listening for the type of diamond dust listed."  
  
Vegeta was furious; Inaba has tricked him with his smile.  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING!" he roared as he stood knocking his chair over in the process. The other patrons turned and stared at the two.  
  
"Vegeta, there are more important things than work, such as life...and for the first time in years, I have a date," Inaba said as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the restaurant as Inaba continued to lean back with his eyes closed, thinking of all the future possibilities.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"One thing puzzles me, Gearshift, how can he have another one if you built the prototype?" asked Hercule as they made their way through bushes. They had wandered away from the road some time ago, and the trail was very thick with bushes and trees making walking difficult.  
  
"It's something I have suspected for some time. I don't think he ever needed me to put that android together. To be honest I have little idea why I was there, as it seemed he could do everything I could. It could be that the Android construction was some sort of test, but it was more likely he was planning this all along and I was just some dumb stooge who fell for it. Still.... the money was good. Hold here," said Gearshift as he moved a branch down. He motioned Hercule to come closer. "That's the side entrance of his shop," using his head to point at a door in the mountain.  
  
The building, if is could be called one, was buried under a mound of dirt, indistinguishable from the sky with the surrounding landscape.  
  
"Well Beaker is in for one rude awakening. No one tries to kill Hercule and gets away with it...but uh, just to be careful we better sneak in," said Hercule. The first part of his statement was load and boastful, while the ladder was calm and subdued meant only for Gearshift to hear, and even then just barely.  
  
The pair quietly snuck up to the door and nudged it a tiny bit open and peered in. Seeing nothing but machines and boxes they quietly opened the door wide enough to fit through and snuck in. Suddenly a hand clamped over both their mouths and they felt as if all the energy was being drained from them.  
  
"Don't kill them. I still have some use for them, yes I do," said a voice the both recognized as Beaker's. But unconsciousness overtook them before they could do anything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Miss Bulma, Miss Bulma," said a young female scientist as she squeezed her way through the students. Her eyes showed intense panic, and Bulma knew right away something was wrong, which usually meant Vegeta did something. But Vegeta wasn't home, so that meant instead of destroying something around the house he probably destroyed a building or even worse, a city. "News. Hercule. Bad. Strange Man," the girl said between gasping breaths.  
  
"Calm down," said Bulma as she breathed in and out slowly trying to get the girl to do the same.  
  
"Hercule has been kidnapped, and he's held for ransom. Its all over the news."  
  
Videl was in shock and she grabbed onto Erasa for support.  
  
"Why would Vegeta kidnap Hercule? Its makes no sense," Bulma wondered aloud.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Bulma, but I don't think Vegeta has anything to do with this," replied the girl.  
  
"Then...who?" she said as if her mind was scanning every conceivable possibility but couldn't find an answer that fit.  
  
"The report didn't say, but it showed a video of Hercule and some one else bound to chairs with gags in their mouths. It appears as if they were unconscious, because their head were hung low. Several demands were made, as well as several threats, include one against Hercules daughter, Videl, and one, well, one on you, Miss Bulma."  
  
Bulma sighed, trying to think of a way out of this mess. She walked over to a side panel and punched in a code.  
  
"Attention, this is Bulma Briefs. A threat has been made on this building. All personnel are to evacuate immediately. I repeat all personnel are to evacuate immediately." Bulma tapped in another code and spoke, "Candice, before you go I need you to call 18. Have her come over as soon as possible, it's an emergency."  
  
"Miss Bulma," replied Candice through the speaker, "Miss 18 called a few minutes ago. She said to inform you that she would be heading over to visit Gohan. We tried to get in touch with you sooner but to no avail. Miss Bulma, I...I heard about the threat against your life. I would like to stay and help you, in whatever way I can."  
  
"Candice, your loyalty is appreciated but 18 will take care of everything. You needn't worry. Now please, go home, if not for you, then for me," said Bulma as she shut off the speaker.  
  
"I am afraid your field trip has been cut short. I'll take you to your busses," Bulma stated as she waded through the crowd of teenagers to Videl. "Are you alright?" she said putting her arm on Videl's shoulder.  
  
"My father..." Videl said staring off into nothingness.  
  
Bulma wrapper her arm around Videl's shoulder and look at the teacher.  
  
"Do you know the way out? Back through the corridor, last door on the right?" she asked. The teacher nodded and soon hurried the class down the hallway. Erasa seemed to linger taking one last look at Videl, Bulma look right at her.  
  
"Go. Videl will be fine. I'll stake my entire company on it."  
  
Erasa look down at the ground, then ran back to join her class. Videl and Bulma walked down the hallway and headed for Gohan's room. It took a bit longer than usual to get there, as Videl was still in shock, but as time went on she slowly started to work things out. Be the time they arrived Videl was almost completely recovered, and 18 was leaning against the wall next to the door to Gohan's room.  
  
"So what's with all the commotion? When we came in there were tons of people running to their cars. So what did Vegeta do this time?" said 18 with a smirk.  
  
"For your information this have nothing to do with him," Bulma said in a scolding tone. "Some idiot kidnapped Hercule and made some threats against Videl and myself, so I sent the staff home."  
  
"Vegeta and Trunks should be more than enough to handle anything, plus Goten is staying here isn't he," replied 18.  
  
"Vegeta...left this morning. I don't know when he'll be back. He said he had some things to take care of. To be honest it worries me, because it has to be important if he said he'd be gone a few days. Trunks and Goten may be strong, but they're still just children, they can't even become Super Saiyans yet." Bulma's voice was very soft.  
  
"What's a Super Saiyan?" asked Videl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in the gravity chamber, Trunks and Goten where enjoying the fact that Vegeta wasn't there. At 115 times earth gravity they we sparring, but their moves were slow and labored, but still had every bit of intensity that that they could muster. Sweat poured down Gotens' face as he struggled to dodge all of Trunks' punches and kicks. As he got more and more tired the sweat became an even greater problem, as it dances around his eyes. Finally the sweat found its target, while ducking under a kick from Trunks a drop hit his open eye and Goten staggered back in pain. Trunks, seeing Goten distracted, clotheslined him making the ground shake as Goten hit it. As he struggled to his feet Goten wiped the sweat from his eyes just in time to see Trunks vanish. He spun around desperate to find his opponent, and he was grabbed from behind and put in a sleeper hold.  
  
"Just give it up Goten," taunted Trunks.  
  
Goten didn't bother to reply, his hair went gold and there was a golden aura enveloped him. He easily broke the hold on him, and disappeared and reappeared five feet away facing Trunks. Trunks followed suit and became a Super Saiyan and the two continued to trade blows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You know the deal, Read and Review. It seems as if my favorite DBZ writer has stopped writing, Pyscho Ann [ID # 208702] hasn't updated in like half a year. I have tried to E-Mail her, but she has never responded to me (guess she doesn't like me). 


	6. 18 Is On The Case

  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's a Super Saiyan?" asked Videl.  
  
Both 18 and Bulma turned and gave Videl a look as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't have been.  
  
"Videl, remember when I told you there were somethings I couldn't tell you?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yyyeeeeeessssss," Videl replied in an unsure tone.  
  
"This is one of those things. Gohan will tell you, if and when you both are ready."  
  
Videl sighed, closing her eyes while shaking her head said, "Once again I am out of the loop."  
  
"Don't worry lady, I'll be your friend," said a small girl with two red ribbons in her blonde hair as she tugged on Videl's shirt.  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Videl as she crouched down and smiled at her.  
  
"My name is Marron. Me and my mommy came to check on Gohan and make sure he's getting better. He promised he'd marry me when I was older so he can't get sick," she beamed at Videl.  
  
18 studdenly stopped moving, as if in straining to hear something.  
  
"Marron, be a good girl for Auntie Videl. I have somethings to take care of, and I'll come back for you soon, ok?" asked 18, bending over to give Marron a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, mommy hurry back," said Marron smiling back at her mom.  
  
"I will sweetie," replied 18 as she kissed 18 on the cheeck."Thanks for watching her, Videl."  
  
"What? I'm sorry but I can't, I have to get home. I have to..." explained Videl before she was cut off by 18.  
  
"You can't go home. Not yet anyways. Don't go anywhere with out either Trunks or Goten. That goes for you too Bulma," said 18 as she walked out the door.  
  
"First Vegeta, now her. Somethings up. Something big. And they are both deliberately trying to keep us in the dark," Bulma said in an annoyed tone, then she turned and smiled at Videl. "Well, it looks as if you'll be spending the night again."  
  
"I really sorry about that, it just, well, happened. Every time I tried to move Gohan start to clutch his chest again, and I just got so sleepy I guess I fell asleep," mummbled Videl.  
  
"There is nothing you need to appologize for. People seem to fall asleep here all the time without meaning to. There are a lot of very funny stories to be told, and since it's probably a lot safer if we stay here, I might as well tell you one of them," replied Bulma.  
  
Videl smiled and walked over to a chair and sat down. Marron quickly jumped in her lap and leaned back against Videls chest as Videl put her arms around Marron protectively.  
  
"A few years ago, Vegeta and Gohan were sparring in the gravity room. That's a room that increases the gravity inside the chamber. Anyways, they're fighting and it ends up getting real late before they finish. Gohan supposedly goes home, Vegeta goes and takes a shower. I wake up and go through my usual routine, expect I notice the showers been going for way to long. Vegeta had fallen asleep in the shower. As soon as I wwoke him up we hear this terrified screamming. Candice, my assistant slash secretary, walked in to find Gohan face down on the living room floor. His clothes were torn, blood and scratches covered him every place that wasn't cover by clothes, and some of the blood has spilled onto the carpet. Well, you know Gohan, he was just sleeping like a baby, as if nothing were wrong."  
  
Videl and Marron burst into laughter imagining the scene layed out for them.  
  
"Oh, it gets even better. Candice was really destraught, but relieved to see the boy was ok, so I gave her the day off with pay. Gohan's mother finds out about this, and dresses him up in this horrible little suit-like thing complete with little beanie hat and makes him go over to her apartment and appologize. Then, because we had to have the rug cleaned, his mother makes him work as her assistant for two weeks."  
  
Videl and Marron laugh even harder and both have to wipe tears from there eyes.  
  
"Well, Vegeta gets wind of this, and he is not pleased. I mean Gohan has to be here for two weeks and they can't spar. It's like dangling a steak just outside the reach of a dog. He ends up trying to barter with her to lend him Gohan. Gohan's sitting there wide eyed as they barter back and forth but they were unable to come to an agreement. Then I come in say something like, 'Candice didn't you say you needed some one to go with you to the opera.' They end up making a deal where he gets Gohan for four hours after Vegeta takes her to the opera. Of course, Vegeta had no idea what and opera was and what it entailed. The look on his face when he left in his tuxedo was only matched by the look of his face when he came home. I don't think I have ever seen him so horrified and disgusted, I just wish I were there to see him at the opera. Afterwards he didn't speak to me for days," laughed Bulma.  
  
The three laughed for a while until Goten and Trunks entered the room.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Goten.  
  
"I was just telling Videl and Marron a story about Vegeta and Gohan,"  
  
* * * * *  
  
18 walked down the halls of the Briefs house until she came to the gravity chamber. She punched in a key combination and a mechanical voice warned her that inside the chamber it was 125 times normal earth gravity. She entered and was awestruck as they were both super saiyans. She watched at Trunks and Goten continued their fight. When the first opportunity presented itself Trunks turned to look at the new arrival, and was immediately caught with a fist to the cheek that sent him crashing into the wall near 18.  
  
"I need to talk to you both for a minute," said 18.  
  
"About what?" questioned Trunks as he picked himself off the floor. He was angry with himself that he allowed 18 to distract him, and he subsequently lost the round of his sparring match with Goten. Both of their hair returned to its normal color and the golden glow subsided as they returned to their normal state.  
  
"I am leaving for a little while. You need to protect your mom," said 18 pointing to Trunks and then she turned to Goten, "and you need to protect Videl. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"That's easy. We can do that," replied a smiling Goten with a hint of cockiness in his voice.  
  
"They're outside your brothers room. Do not let them outside of your sight for an instant. Everywhere they go, you go, it's extremely important. Do not resort just to energy sensing, understand."  
  
"Why?" asked Trunks.  
  
"My..." 18 paused as she tried to find the right words to use, "A distant relative of mine is headed here, or probably will. He shouldn't make it here, but you never know."  
  
Trunks assumed that because they couldn't sense her energy, they wouldn't be able to sense her relatives.  
  
"Oooh, relatives. Will we be having a party with food?" asked Goten.  
  
"No little one," 18 smiled at Goten's innosence, "Did Gohan ever tell you about your Uncle Radditz?"  
  
Both Goten and Trunks nodded changed from being happy to being conserned.  
  
"He'll be like Radditz and he's coming for your mom and Videl. Destory him, if and when he arrives," she said and she left the gravity chamber.  
  
She exited the building and immediately took flight and headed in the direction of the Satan Mansion. She arrived quickly and set down on the roof. She walked over to the edge of the roof and put a foot up on it and closed her eyes.  
  
'I know your coming here. Your programming will dictate this as the most logical place to find Videl. I can sense you out beyond the horizon, but there is something else there with you.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta walked through the main gates of Gundark Enterprises. Since this was the only company that produced the Poly-Rubber alloy it was a logical place to start. He walked through the door and was greeted by a short, fat security guard.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked the guard from behind the desk.  
  
"Where can I find..." Vegeta looked down at a sheet of paper "Yuumara?"  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" replied the guard as he came around the greet Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked and grabbed the guard by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Unlike when he entered the Capsule Corperation building, there was no one else around.  
  
"Where is Yuumara?" He stated in a cold methodical voice, while increasing the pressure on the guards' throat.  
  
"F...F...Fif...ohr," said the guard choking for air, desperately clawing at Vegetas fingers to no avail.  
  
Vegeta lowered the guard to the ground and released him. The guard fell to his knees clutching his throat while Vegeta removed the guard's weapon from its holster.  
  
"By the way, if you call the cops or tell any one I was here...."  
  
He leveled the gun so it was at eye level with the guard and then crumpelled it in to a very small ball and let it fall to the floor at the guards' feet. Vegeta walked to the elevator behind the desk leaving the guard staring at the ball on the floor. He pressed the 'Up' button and leaned against the opposite wall waiting for the doors to open. It didn't take very long and he took one last look at the guard, who was still staring at the crumpled ball of metal that was his gun, before he entered the elevator. It was a quick ride up, and Vegeta exited the elevator and went to his right. As soon as he turned he saw a secretary sitting at a desk and behind her was a door with black lettering that said "Yuumara". He saw the secretary look up from filing her nails as he approached.  
  
"Howz it goin' sweety? Can I help ya?" she asked while chewing gum.  
  
"Where is Yuumara?" demand Vegeta glaring at the secretary, but unfortunately for Vegeta, you have to be looking for the glare to work. The secretary was to busy examening her newly painted nails to look up at him.  
  
"Do you have an appointment, hun?" replied the secretary as she broke out a file and started on her nails.  
  
Vegeta quickly slipped by the desk and went through the door before the secretary even realised what he was gone. Behind the large oak desk sat an old man with his left hand in his hair and his right holding a piece of paper. He was leaning heavily on his desk and looked frusterated.  
  
"Are you Yuumara?" asked V egeta in an annoyed tone.  
  
Startled, the man looked looked up and he tried to straighted out the papers on his desk.  
  
"Listen I don't want any trouble, I told your boss the next batch of rubber will be ready tomarrow. My company is nearly bankrupt because of you. Now leave this instant," Yuumara said seething with anger pointing at the door.  
  
"Where did you send the rubber to?"  
  
"Your not one of them. Who are you?" he questioned in a confused tone.  
  
"That's none of your concern. Tell me where you sent the rubber to...now," replied Vegetain a menacing tone, glaring at Yuumara. Unlike his secretary, he was looking at Vegeta, and was quite scarred and visibly shaking.  
  
"If...If I tell you this you'll let me live?"  
  
"I have no intrest in killing you. Tell me where you sent the rubber to and I just may reimburse your company. I grow tired of asking, so it will be the last time. Where did you send the rubber?"  
  
"We don't send it anywhere. They come and pick it up. They don't pay for it they take it and threaten us."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find out where they transport it won't we?" smiled Vegeta sadisticly.  
  
* * * * * Author's Notes and other things  
  
Get To Know The Random Characters That Probably Won't Appear Again!  
  
Candice – Bulma's Assistant / Secretary. Her name actually comes from Calvin And Hobbes. She only appeared by name in one strip, but for some reason I always remember the last panel in it.  
  
Vice President Inaba – The 40 something VP of Capsule Corp. Has sacrificed everything for his carreer. His name comes from Mizuki Inaba Full Metal Panic, where she origanally tried to ruin Kaname when her boyfriend started to lavish attention on Kaname.  
  
Yuumara – Taken from the anime series "Noir". Kirika Yuumara is a teenage asassin that is one half of the asassin group Noir.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yes, I have thought about doing an interlude piece of Vegeta and Candice's trip to the opera, unfortuneatly the only opera I have ever seen was the one is Final Fantasy 6 [The greatest RPG ever made]. And I don't think I would particularly enjoy doing the research nessicerry to do the project correctly, so there is a 99% chance I will never do such a thing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shameless plug: Check out my anime auctions on E-Bay. You can find some great anime collectibles for cheap, including anime production cels and help support my writing. And if you looking for something in particular just drop me and message and I will do my best to find such a item. If this link doesn't appear its on in my profile.  
  
4&include=0&since=-1&sort=3&rows=50 


End file.
